Control
by GoldenRose32
Summary: "This quest was easier when all that needed to be done was slay a dragon. Now you bring me two warring sisters, Gandalf?" Thorin spares a glance to the queen sitting across the campfire. She's not much to look at, but if the stories are true then she's the only one able to defeat her sister and the dragon.
**Chapter One: An Introduction**

It's not often that Thorin Oakenshield bothers himself with the affairs of Men. Especially with the affairs of their Kings. Whatever they choose to do in their short lives is none of his concern, so why would Gandalf even think of proposing something as absurd as this? Has the old wizard finally lost it or is this some trick meant to test Thorin and his leadership? If so, the Dwarf has no problem telling Gandalf exactly what may be done with said test.

"Surely, Thorin Oakenshield, you have heard the stories?" The voice snaps Thorin from his musings. Gandalf sounds as exasperated as he looks. Dwarves and their narrow mindedness!

Thorin raises a brow as if sensing Gandalf's thoughts. I have heard of a land dispute between two sisters in Rohan. I fail to see how a petty argument between siblings affects my quest to reclaim Erebor."

"That's what I've been trying to get through that thick skull of yours. This goes beyond an argument between heirs, beyond just one kingdom. Gilrin's sister resides in Erebor with the dragon!"

"So they've joined forces?" Thorin can't help the icy amusement that leaks out of his voice. The situation is growing more and more absurd. "Does your sister aid the dragon in his greed, my lady? Does she offer him gold and jewels for protection from your forces?" It's the first time he has addressed the woman across the table and she doesn't answer. She barely even lifts her head in acknowledgement. Thorin scoffs and turns his eyes back to the wizard as if to say 'she is no threat and I doubt her sister is as dangerous as you seem to say'.

Gandalf lets out a huff of discontent. "From my understanding it is the other way around. The dragon brings her gold and jewels for protection. He believes he knows which side will win once a war inevitably happens." At the word war the woman crosses her arms, brows furrowing for a second before she catches herself and schools her expression back to one of mild interest.

"You've already forced a Hobbit on my company, now you wish to add a woman?"

"Woman? Is that all I am in your glorious, kingly opinion? A woman? I am Gilrin, daughter of Ulric, Queen of Rohan and you will speak of me as nothing less than your equal. You do not need to like me Thorin Oakenshield. You do not even have to speak to me if that is how you'd like these proceedings to go; however, you will not belittle me or my station. I will offer you much the same. Are we understood, your majesty?"

It's the first time she has spoken all evening. Her voice is soft yet fierce with an endearing lilt Thorin can't recall ever hearing before. Her eyes are burning with light that could just be the reflection of the campfire. But it isn't, Thorin decides rather quickly, the light burns from inside and shines out. He can appreciate that however begrudgingly. For the first time all evening she has shown an emotion other than vague unhappiness. She has asserted her place as a fellow monarch.

Which leads Thorin to his next (but not yet his last) question.

"We are… However I can't help but wonder, _your majesty_. How did you and your sister both come about being monarch."

Gilrin blinks slowly, gathering her thoughts. "It… It was our father's wish that we rule together should anything happen to him. The whole kingdom knew of his desire, for it was no secret he valued us equally." She swallows heavily before continuing. "He died quickly and suddenly without naming us both as heir. For a while the people were content to allow only Malrin on the throne, yet as time went by and her madness began showing people grew uneasy. There was a rebellion. Those who opposed my sister named me as the rightful queen."

"It all sounds rather dramatic."

And unfinished, Thorin added in his mind.

He knew there was far more to the story than what Gilrin chose to reveal. Despite Gandalf's earlier rhetorical question, Thorin had indeed heard the story of Gilrin and Malrin. Erthor and Daeris. Uniter and Shadow Queen. However, the story Thorin knew was far more theatrical than a simple ignored, dead father. Rumors swirled of prophecies and magical gifts. He had also heard the Shadow Queen indeed protected the dragon in Thorin's mountain with her dark spells. Upon hearing the stories he labeled them as nothing more than tales meant to scare children into behaving. _Be good or the evil queen and her scary dragon will get you_. Now, with Gilrin sitting across from him, Thorin isn't quite so sure anymore. Perhaps there is some truth in the insanity. Gandalf clearly believes so or else he would not have brought Gilrin in the first place.

It's been quiet for too long. Thorin can tell by the way Gilrin tenses and relaxes.

"I just wish for peace, my lord. I want to end my sister's reign of misery and terror." Her eyes meet his and they're surprisingly pleading with him. "We have put Rohan through enough. The people deserve better than a petty argument between siblings." She almost smiles, lips twitching up, eyes once again flickering like a candle in wind.

"You may accompany us while I decide whether to believe in this mad story or not." Thorin concedes with a brief nod in her direction.

Now Gilrin truly is smiling. "I thank you, most gracious Thorin Oakenshield." She rises and curtsies deeply, mockingly.

For one long moment there is nothing but the flickering sound of the campfire and surrounding night life. Thorin can't tear his gaze from the woman and she meets his eyes evenly, almost happily. It's a bit unbelievable how she's gone from quiet indifference to brief indignation to light teasing. Her moods are enough to rival even his. Thorin is sure his men won't appreciate having to put up with two temperamental rulers. Perhaps he should warn them as soon as possible. Perhaps he should give them time to mentally prepare for such an event. Or perhaps he shouldn't.

Let Gilrin be as much of a surprise to them as she was to him, a part of Thorin says.

The woman sits back down across from him, back completely straight, hands folded demurely in her lap. "Your mind is busy, my lord? What troubles you so?"

There's a less diplomatic side of Thorin's mind that whispers a truthful answer. She is bothering him and he can't put a finger on the exact reason as to why… which aggravates him further. However, his kingly side wins out as he addresses Gandalf rather than Gilrin.

"This quest was easier when all that needed to be done was slay a dragon. Now you bring me two warring sisters, Gandalf?" Thorin spares a glance to the queen sitting across the campfire. She's not much to look at, but if the stories are true then she's the only one able to defeat her sister and the dragon.


End file.
